Another's Eyes
by lalarandoms
Summary: Amanda and Olivia have been together for three years, happily. But what happens when the universe challenges their relationship? Rated: M
1. Chapter One

**I am not sure if this will be a one shot or another multi-chapter story. If it does turn into a multi-chapter story, I do have a plot idea for it but it all depends on if you guys will like more. Also, shot out to my dear friend, Amy, for betaing this story ( or chapter?)**

 **And I do not own the rights to the show, just a unfortunate unhealthy obsession. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun peaked through the light-colored bedroom curtains. The sun rays warming her pale skin and beaming across her face, causing her eyes to twitch from the brightness. Yawning softly, she stretched her arms and legs out, her back arching up slightly. Her blurry vision slowly focused as she opened her eyes slowly, smiling at the curvy figure lying next to her. The soft snores and even breathing had become her favorite morning sound, as she watched her lover's chest rise up and down, in a gentle and even matter. The faint scent of lavender from her lover, calmed her soul, as her nightmares from the night before were quickly forgotten. Every morning, at six, she found herself staring at the brunette who laid peacefully next to her, wondering to herself; how did she get so lucky? She wondered how someone who is so perfect and so flawless could ever love someone like her, a weak havoc? At first, Olivia Benson couldn't stand the sight of her; she knew that, hell everyone knew that. But eventually, thanks to their captain, they became partners; and they quickly learned that they weren't that different from one another. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't fate. Either way, Amanda wouldn't change whatever God from above or wherever sent Olivia to her, even if they had started off rocky. It was as if her dark cloud had gone away, and the sun had come out and shone underneath her dark world/ Brightness and clarity had finally arrived when they first kissed. Spontaneous and, yes, drunken kiss. That very drunken first kiss opened their doors, the confusion, and denial they held so deep released with one simple kiss. It's insane, and unrealistic in a sense, to how real life love usually happens but it happened to them. Their dark clouds had finally lifted, and rainbow and sunshine hovered over them.

Blessed.

Amanda, the most atheist person you would have known, woke up every morning thanking God for sending Olivia to her. For creating Olivia, for blessing her with someone who is flawless in every way, shape and form. She turned her body to her side facing the long curvy brunette, her elbow propping her up. A soft sleepy smile spread across her tired face. Scooting closer, despite their height difference her front fit perfectly puzzled next to her cool bareback. She propped up on her left elbow as her fingertips from her right hand traced the curvy sides of her lover, stopping half way when the brunette shifted lightly. Amanda licked her lips gently and brushed the brown tresses away before placing a gentle kiss on the bare shoulder of her lover, while inhaling the faint lavender scent. She couldn't help but bite down gently on her bottom lip as a soft moan came from the sleeping brunette.

The tips of her fingers delicately traced the dip of Olivia's neck, following the smooth olive skin trail, as she dared herself to kiss the bareback that faced her. Her lips pressed gently against the cold skin, her tongue peeking out dragging across between each kiss, as a soft little moan came out of the sleeping woman. With her hands stopping at her hips, Amanda removed the white cotton bed sheet from them, exposing their nude bodies on a chilly Sunday morning. Her fingertips traced down the curve of her thigh, and a smile fell on the now wide awake blonde as Olivia unconsciously props her right leg up. Taking this as permission, Amanda presses her body against the cold nude body in front of her, her lips once again claiming the upper back, leaving travel of kisses while her right hand slowly studies the older woman's inner thigh.

A soft moan passed Amanda lips at the feel of Olivia's hot center and the wetness that had already built up. Slowly, her index finger traced the wet folds, only to hear another moan from the semi-conscious beauty. Her wet tongue spelt her name out on the upper back of Olivia's olive skin, before dragging up the side of her back. Amanda started to nibble on the bare skin while her finger now traced Olivia's wet throbbing clit. Sucking on the back of Olivia's neck, her finger began a circular motion on the wet slippery clit, noticing Olivia's breathing becoming heavier with every rotation. Amanda's chin fell on Olivia's shoulder as she awoke, leaning into her front. Amanda shivered at the hot breath against her cheek. Olivia lifted her right leg up, placing it over the blonde's legs, giving Amanda better access.

"Mmm," Olivia purred against Amanda's cheek.

A loud grunt passed Olivia's dry lips as Amanda easily inserted two fingers inside her, slowing pulsating them in and out while she worked her throbbing clit. "Harder" she breathes, demanding for a rougher motion from the blonde, indicating she was close. Turning her fingers around she curled them inside of Olivia. She began pulsating in and out harder while her lover's moans and grunts became louder. Olivia turned her head to Amanda as she tried to claim the lips above her, as her body bounced up and down along with Amanda's motion. Their tongues stuck out, tangling together between each thrust. With one move Amanda turned Olivia so the brunette was on top of her, her fingers still in Olivia's hot center. Amanda now on her back, watched Olivia begin to ride her fingers as she held herself up with one hand on the headboard while her other hand worked her clit. Amanda grabbed the brunette's luminous breast with her wet tongue around the hard, lightly brown nipple.

"Fuckkk, Mannnddaaa" Olivia screamed at the feel of the blonde's warm tongue claiming her nipple, gently nibbling on it.

"Mmmm" Amanda hummed against Olivia's breast, feeling her wetness dripping between her legs. Her teeth are sinking into Olivia's nipple, biting down harder, hearing Olivia's loud moan of approval. Amanda's fingers take over, rubbing circles on the achy clit of her lover, as Olivia held onto the headboard with two hands, riding Amanda's fingers. Beads of sweat build up on their foreheads from the sun and the sex warmed bedroom, while their hearts raced and their breathing became increasingly heavy, begging for air. Olivia's legs became shaky and her screams became louder as she rode herself harder on Amanda's strong fingers. Unable to hold out any longer, her back arches forward, her head falls back and her toes curl. She feels herself releasing on the blonde's fingers and lower stomach; squirting and waving out the intense morning orgasms as she tried to slow down her breathing. Amanda carefully removed her sticky fingers from between Olivia's achy opening, slipping them into her hot mouth. She licked them slowly as Olivia watched her suck them clean.

"Tease" Olivia whispered, as she lowered herself into the blonde's embrace. Her head lay on the bare freckled chest, listening to the blonde's rapid heartbeat which matched her own. They lay there tangled in each other despite the length difference. She pulled the white cotton sheets back up over them, covering their nude sweaty bodies.

Amanda's fingertips softly caressed Olivia's back, tracing along her spine as she placed a soft kiss on top of her lover's sweaty forehead. "Good morning."

"Mmmm, morning." She hummed against Amanda's chest; her eyes closed as her breathing had stabilized along with her heartbeat.

"Sleep some more?" Amanda asked in a quiet whisper, smiling when she felt the small nod in response. It wasn't long until she heard her favorite sounds, soft snores.

 **Don't forget to leave a comment/review down below...if you want more!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Took forever to post it, and honestly, I wasn't going to post anything anymore but here I am. As always, I don't own any rights to the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

"How come Amanda gets today off?" Fin asked, leaning back in his chair. His chocolate brown eyes are meeting Olivia's, who stood next to him.

"Because she's earned it," Olivia replied as she turned to head back into her office to continue more paperwork.

"Or maybe because she's sleeping with the boss." He whispered.

Olivia stopped dead tracks before turning around to see Fin, hiding between vanilla folder trying to hold back his laughter. "Don't you have D55 to finish up?"

Fin rolled his eyes, placing the folder held up back down on his desk, which contains the D55 paperwork. "Don't remind me." He grumbled.

She shook her head in laughter as she turned to head into her office, shutting the door behind her. Olivia sat on her desk, staring at her pile of work that felt like she could never catch up. The sudden vibration from her cell phone distracted her from the agony of having to sit most of her day doing paperwork. Her phone flashed that she had received a new message from the blonde. Speak of the devil she thought to herself as she added her passcode. She clicked open on her new message; her jaw drops at the picture message she had received.

On her screen was a photo of her blonde hair blue eye girlfriend fresh out of the shower, with nothing on. Her smooth, milk skin body was shiny and wet, the bathroom light shining just right on her breast and abs, accentuating the curve of her body. Her blue eyes gleamed with playful seduction as she displayed a sly grin.

 _Wish you were here" was written at the end of the message._

Olivia bites her bottom lip, the playful manner of her girlfriend was more than she could handle. Her eyes stared at the perfection that displayed on the screen of her phone. The sudden urge to feel and taste the blonde had become too real. The way her blonde hair dripped down her neckline, and the way the water hugged her body, tracing every inch of curves. It was the way Amanda's blue eyes stared at her, the same way she would look at her before dragging her pink tongue against her wet folds.

Olivia shook the forbidden images out of her head, and quickly responded with _"You're not making it easy for me."_

Not a minute had passed before Olivia got a response. _"That's the point"_ it read.

She chuckled to herself and shook her head in amusement, Olivia typed and sent her reply. _"I hate you."_

And before she even put her phone down, it had to vibrate again. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the text, shaking her head at the awful truth. _"You love me!"_

 _I do and very, very much. Now, put some clothes on before you catch a cold. Some of us have work to do."_ Olivia replied.

Phone in hand, she waited patiently for the next time. And immediately her phone chimed. _"Alright, alright. Don't forget to pick up the wine after work!"_

Olivia's eyebrow raised at the sudden request from the blonde. _"And you can't, why?"_

A few seconds later her phone chimed _"Because it's my day off and I don't want to leave house, plus it's on the way home…."_

Olivia rolled her eyes as she quickly typed her replied before hitting send. _"Fine…."_

She checked her phone as soon as it reverberated, and couldn't stop smiling at Amanda's newest text. _"I LOVE YOU!xoxo"_

 _I love you too, I will see you tonight."_

* * *

Olivia walked down the wine aisle in search for Amanda's favorite wine, which happens to be the cheapest wine on the market. It was five past ten at night, and she wanted nothing more to strip out of her work clothes into some very loose-fitting shirt and her pajama shorts. The market was dead, and quiet, she was the only customer in the store, which made her somewhat uncomfortable.

She needed to get home.

Home to her beautiful girlfriend had begun to prepare to fill hot water into her tub with lavender drops for a touch of relaxation that she desperately needed. Olivia smiled to herself, at the thought of Amanda slowly stripping her clothes off while her lips claimed her's. The soft touch of the blonde was just what she needed, the sweet smell of vanilla is what, her lungs craved for her.

Finally, grabbing two bottles of Jacob's Creeks, Olivia rushes to the check out when she hears she name being called out from behind her. A familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again. The concern tone from the voice that froze her tracks and thoughts from the blonde that waited for her. She felt her heart clutch inside of her while her stomach turned into a maze of knots. A little voice in the back of her mind is daring her to turn around, and look at the pair of the eyes that waited for her.

 _Olivia…"_

Slowly, she turned. Brown eyes meet blue. Everything stood still; her olive skin turned pale as if she saw a ghost. A ghost from her past that had to vanish so suddenly from her life without a simple goodbye. The same white spirit that she unexplainedly loved.

 _Elliot..."_


	3. Chapter Three

**Quick Note: I want to mention that this takes place season 17 ( I wanted it to be during season 15 just because I think Amanda and Olivia looked flawless during that season but oh well.. you can still picture them during that season, look wise) and that the kids and Frannie are not in this story. I did change Olivia's hair in this story ( she has short hair, like during season 15). Also, there will be no Mike Dodds ( sorry guys!), Fin is the new Sargent. Thanks, for the reviews - they really do encourage me to keep writing. Same disclaimer applies, enjoy.**

* * *

Dusk has fallen as the chilly breeze made its presence. Red and orange leaves fall from the trees, leaving a trail on the crack pavement with each step she takes. The clouds are opening relieving its gray sky behind it as the sun made its final departure. Her blue eyes stared straight, looking at nothing. She strolled down the dirty pavement, listening to her music that blasted from her earbuds tuning out the city noise. Her phone placed in the front pocket of the maroon color hoodie she wore, her hands deep into her dark skinny jeans pockets. Cream colored beanie covered the top of her head as her soft blonde hair fell past her shoulders.

She walked with confidence. Ignoring every catcall that was thrown at her, never batting an eye as they stood in front of her trying to catch her attention; only for her to walk right past them with no effort or apology. The streetlights began to turn; dusk was quickly turning into nightfall. She could have taken the subway home, but after the GA meeting she had, the blonde felt it was best for her to walk to her apartment and clear her head. The breeze became colder, as she walked into the nearest bodega.

"Marlboro reds, please." She asked the young Hispanic man as she removed her right ear bud.

The young man placed the cigarette cart, on top of the counter; his brown eyes met blue. "That'll be eight even." He announced with a warm smile.

She handed him a ten before reaching out for her cigarettes. "Keep the changed." She said softly giving the young man a smile as she turned around towards the exit store.

Throwing the plastic wrap away in the garbage can next to the door, she slammed the cigarette box on the palm of her hand to loosen up the cigarettes. She flipped a cigarette upside down and placed it back into the cart for good luck before taking the cigarette next to it and putting it between her lips. She turned to face the graffiti wall and lit up the cigarette with her black lighter, inhaling the nicotine before blowing out the smoke between her pink lips. Placing her earbud, she had removed back into her right ear and cigarette cart into her front pocket, she continued her walk home taking long needy drags along the way as her thoughts returned.

Finally reaching up to her apartment complex, she stepped into the lobby and greeted the woman behind the desk before making her way up the stairs. Upon, walking down the hall of the seventh floor, she smelled something delicious coming from down the corridor. As she reached her apartment door with the gold plate 20G on it, she realized the delicious scent was coming from her apartment. Smiling to herself, she opens the door, placing her keys in the glass dish bowl that sat on the side table by the door. Slowly, she walked into the living room and set her cigarettes, phone and lighter on the glass coffee table as she walked passed. She stood quietly watching the older woman in the kitchen. Her blue eyes scanned the body that faced her; the brunette wore a navy hooded pull-over sweater, black yoga pants with her short brown hair half part up in a pony. She was humming to the music that played on her iPhone stand, dancing slowly; swaying her hips side to side as she swirls whatever was in the pot. Amanda bit her bottom lip lightly, trying to keep herself from chuckling at the cuteness that she was witnessing. The spark in her eyes in adoration as she watched her girlfriend let loose, and finally feeling comfortable with herself. Quietly, Amanda made her way into her kitchen, making sure that the brunette beauty didn't see her. Just as she turned to the opposite side, Amanda took the opportunely to snake her arms around the brunette's waist causing her to slightly jump but soon relax into her embrace.

Amanda's chin fell on Olivia's right shoulder, her eyes closed as she inhaled her lover's scent. She felt the shiver that rolled down Olivia's spine as she brushed the brown locks to the side exposing the olive skin. Amanda tiptoed up and placed a soft single kiss on the back of Olivia's neck; she smiled at the low moan that passed her lover's lips. "Smells good." She whispered.

Olivia turned to face Amanda, her arms falling on her shoulders as her hands played with the blonde locks. "How was the meeting?" she asked before her lips claimed the blondes, the kiss was sweet and tender but finished before it even began.

"It was okay. It uh…um, gave me a lot to think about." Amanda answered softly, her eyes focused away from the brown eyes that stared at her.

Olivia noticed the change of demeanor, the way her eyes looking at everything but her. The stumbling of her words, "All good, I hope?" she chuckled nervously, her eyes searching for Amanda's.

Blue eyes met brown. Amanda placed a right hand on Olivia's cheek, allowing her thumb to caress it softly; she smiled when Olivia's leaned into her touch and placed her hand over hers. "All good, I promise." Amanda reassured her lover and sealed it by placing a gentle kiss on Olivia's forehead. "So, what's this delicious thing I am smelling? Chili?" she asked as she pulled away from their embrace, her head hovering the stove inhaling the spices that steamed from the silver cover pot.

"It is. You got some nose on you, my dear." Olivia laughed at her joke. Her laughter was soon interrupted by the sound of her ringtone. She reached out, checking the caller id before answering, Amanda had once again wrapped her arms around her waist, her lips leaving butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, teasing her. "Uh, I have to get this. The chili is ready, start without me."

"Um- okay." Confused she watched Olivia rush to their bedroom, slamming the door shut. Not thinking much of it, she went ahead and grabbed a coconut bowl and poured herself some homemade chili, adding shredded cheese and minced onions.

Thirty minutes as passed and Olivia slowly steps out of their bedroom, making her way into the kitchen where she finds Amanda washing the dishes, including the pot. Her beanie was now off, and her hair was up in hair ponytail, her selves rolled up to her elbows. "I'm sorry." She whispered stepping closer to the blonde.

"The leftovers are in the fridge." She said coldly, her eyes focused on the dirty red stain pot. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Just a friend," Olivia replied. "No one important." She added, now standing next to the blonde; putting the semi-cleaned dishes into the dishwasher. Far too nervous to search for the blonde's blue eyes.

"Important enough that you spent thirty minutes on the phone with them." Amanda snapped back, her head turned to her right side, blue eyes searching for Olivia's. "You could have at least told them that you would call after dinner."

"I know, I am sorry." Olivia apologized in a soft tone, her eyes finally meeting Amanda's. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She explained, biting her bottom lip gently in hopes that Amanda accepts her apology.

"Okay." Amanda nodded. Quickly she dried her hands, "I am going to shower and then head to bed. I am on call." She stated as she walked passed the older women. "Goodnight."

Their bedroom door slammed loudly, sending a vibration through the apartment walls. Olivia's eyes rolled, as she reached into the fridge, pulling out half-full wine bottle _. Fuck_ she thought to herself, pouring the wine into her glass.

The irritating ringing from her cell phone woke her from her comfortable slumber. Her brain took a few seconds to readjust to the sudden awaken and ringing, that continued. Reaching out to her nightstand, she grabbed her phone; her eyes are squinting and hurting from the brightness of the cell light. She groaned to herself when she noticed it was third thirty in the morning, and Fin, her new sergeant, was calling her. Sliding the bar, she finally and unwillingly answered her phone.

"Rollins." She muttered, her voice hoarse like, almost barely there as she tried to wake up.

"Hate to cut your beauty sleep short, but we got a case." Fin said on the other line. Amanda heard silences and sheer heart-wrenching screams from a female on the other line. She sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. "It's rough one. I will text you the address."

"Great." She mumbles before letting out a quiet yawn as she hung up.

Amanda stretched her arms out, removing any bit of sleep from her body. Her eyes fall on the body that laid next to her, curled up on her side; her body away from her. Chestnut hair spread on the pillow, the soft snores that came from the tall figure. The loud, excessive ringing did not wake her. The moonlight peeked through the small gap between the curtains, shining down on Olivia, like a spotlight. She smiled at the sleeping beauty as she watched her gentle breathing, the smile that was planted on her face as she slept. Amanda wonders what she was dreaming about; she wondered if Olivia dreamed of her, as she dream of the brunette. The ping from her phone brought her back to reality. Knowing it was the address from Fin, she quickly but gently slipped out of bed and padded across the bedroom, grabbing her prepped clothes that laid on the chair in the corner; and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her lightly.

The cold water woke her up; she liked rinsing herself with cold water during late night call to wake her up before turning the temperature up. Quickly, she washed with her favorite lavender body wash and her lavender shampoo and condition before brushing her teeth. She wore black casual skinny jeans, and white cotton shirt with a red zip-up hoodie, her black leather jacket over it. Her hair blown dried and down with her cream-colored beanie on; she finished lacing up her black doc martin boots. She placed her badge on her leather jacket front pocket and gun hostler on her right side of her hip. Amanda turned around on bedroom doorway, her blue eyes longing gaze at the bed.

Olivia remained peacefully to sleep; the lilac covers now reached up to her neck. She curled under the duvet, a strand of her chestnut hair covering a bit of her face but not enough to hide her smile. Amanda smile at the bliss that displayed before her, she had long forgotten the reason why she was pissed off earlier. Her jealousy and childish thoughts once again had gotten inside her head.

Amanda walked out their apartment, keys, and phone in hand she marched down the seven flights of stairs, speed walking out the lobby door. The chill November is hitting her face, her cheeks and nose turned red as she cursed herself for not wearing a heavier jacket. She walked to the building parking lot, got into the patrol car they use during on-calls, turn on the ignition, switched on the radio and pulled out the garage to the address that Fin waited for her.

The streets were dead and quiet, up til she reached to Jamaica, Queens. She pulled to the side of the streets; she sighed deeply at what was in front of her. Large crowds, a female on her knees crying and screaming, the flashing of red and blue lights surrounding them. She unbuckled herself, and stepped out of her, walking towards the scene, she flashed her badge and ducked under the yellow tape. "Fin." She nudged at the older man, announcing her arrival.

"Follow me." Fin said, walking into an empty boarded up building.

Stepping in into the old home, lights that hung from ceiling relieving the worst horrific crime since she had witnessed. There laid, in the pool of their blood, a young girl, no younger than five years old. She was sliced open, her organs removed excluding her intense. They removed one of her eyes as well; she laid naked. The sight of the innocent child sent a chill down Amanda's spine, the acid from her stomach wanting to come out. The feel death lingered in the air, the sense of innocent being taken away filled the room. She swallowed the golf ball sized sour taste down.

"The other girls are on their way to Queens Hospital Center." Fin informed, his brown eyes staring at the nude body that Melinda began covering with a white sheet.

"Other girls?" she repeated. Amanda needed to make sure she heard him right. Other girls experienced this heinous act. "What happened?" she asked with hesitation.

" Young thugs were walking down the street when they saw two males stepping out of the building carrying out, what seemed a large cooler. They said, they waited until the left the scene before entering, and they found the girls laying. Two of them grasping for air, the other dead." Fin informed Amanda, his eyes watched the blonde reaction.

Before Amanda could say anything, Melinda stepped in between them as removed her gloves. Blue eyes met watery brown eyes. "She was raped, both vaginally and anally. There are fluids on her; I will send the report over soon as I get done." She shook her head. " I had my fair of horrendous cases but this, this takes the cake." She added.

Amanda and Fin looked at each other as Melinda walked passed them. Their eyes soon returned to the pool of blood that flooded the hardwood in front of them. "I'll call Liv. Carisi is on his way to the hospital. Meet him there. " Fin instructed.

Amanda shook her head in agreement; she patted Fin's back on the way out the door. She stepped down the stairs, and her heart broke at the sight of the Asian mother that had her body thrown over her dead daughter's body. The piercing scream ringed her ears and engraved in her memory. Everything seems a blurred, the crowded gathering, hollering for justice. Demanding for more information as fellow officers tried to keep control of the rowdy crowd. Flashing blue and red lights blinded her as walked towards her car; she felt everything around move in slow motion.

* * *

An hour later, Fin and Olivia walked into the emergency room. Even though the night was quite, the ER was packed. It was full of people waiting to seek medic care and fellow officers whose sole job was to block news media outlets from coming in. They move through the crowd were they finally spot Carisi and Amanda sitting on their chairs, their hands covering their faces.

"Carisi, Amanda," Fin spoke up, catching their attention. They quickly stood up in front of them. "Any news?"

"We are still waiting. The doctor hasn't even stepped out yet." Sonny informed his lieutenant and sergeant as he stood up from his chair, Amanda following his lead.

Olivia shut her eyes, her left hand rubbing her forehead. " Okay, so we wait. Amanda, Fin, why don't the both of you head the cafeteria and grab some coffee, and maybe a bite to eat. I will text you, Fin if there is any news." She ordered her eyes now open meetings with Fin's.

Amanda and Fin walked passed her, her brown eyes remained on them, more specifically on the blonde until she could no longer see her as they turned the corner down the hall. Olivia's attention quickly turned to Carisi, who stood next to her. "Did the mother's say why they were out in the middle of the night?"

"Both mother's claim they ran away, but these girls are five and six years old. There is no way they would go out on their own. " Carisi explained, his right hand waving in midair while the other deep in his blue jean pocket.

"You're right. Was there anything odd in the girl's bedrooms? Was there a sign of forced entry? Is there anything at all? These are three different girls, from three different homes." Olivia asked, trying to make sense of lack of information.

"Forensic are on scene as we speak." He said.

Olivia once again closed her eyes, her hand now on the back of her neck as if she trying to stop this headache from forming. "I want you to go to the girl's homes, and gather whatever information they can give you. Take Detective Torres with you, and I will send Amanda and Fin down to the station to interview the witnesses once they get back from break."

"On it, Lieu."

Olivia patted on Carisis's back as he turned towards the exit to head to the victim's home with the fellow detective. She felt the pulsing working it's way up from the neck up to her temples. It was early in the morning and much too soon in the case to start having a migraine. She sat that the nearest and free waiting chair, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Amanda's name, opening a new message. _Could you please bring me a cup of coffee?_ She sent.

Her phone ping less than a minute, reading a new message from the blonde. _Sure._ It read. Olivia quick fingers began to type her next message and hit sent. _Are you still mad? I'm sorry._

Olivia held her phone, her right leg shaking up and down for no reason at all. The chiming of her phone caught her attention, and she quickly opened up her new message. _No, I'm not mad. It's okay._

Olivia sighed in relief and began to type her next message, hitting send at the end. _After this case, I will cook you, your favorite meal. I promise._

Before getting the chance to place her phone in her coat pocket, it chimed once more. Clicking open the message, she frowns at the reply she wasn't hoping to get _. Don't worry about it, no need to go all out for me. It's okay, Olivia. We're on our way up, now._

Just as she had begun typing her next message, her phone rang. Noticing the name on the calling id, she quickly answered. "Right now, is not a real good time." She responded sternly. Her eyes then widen when she spotted Fin and Amanda turning around the corner. "Look, I need to go. Bye." She hung up hurriedly just as they walked up to her.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked as she handed her, her black coffee. Her eyebrow raised in question, and a bit of confusion.

Olivia took a small sip of her coffee, "Oh it was just Carisi letting me know he arrived at one of the girls home." She lied. " Um, I need you two to head to the station and interview our two witnesses. I will talk to the girls, if I need any help, I will give you guys a call."

"On it, Liv." Fin noted, nudging the blonde to follow his lead as he turned his heel and headed towards the exit. Amanda stayed back, her blue eyes locked with Olivia's; trying to read the truth behind whatever the brunette was hiding. Olivia smiled and held Amanda's hand giving a quick squeeze while Fin's back faced them. The blonde knew it was the most inappropriate time to question her girlfriend, so she forced a soft smile and pushed her unsettling feeling aside as turned her heel to follow her sergeant out the ER sliding door.

 **Don't forget to leave me some love down below!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews, they honestly do push me on writing more! I appreciated every review I receive. Huge shout out to Jen aka sheepish123 for always encouraging me to continue writing even when I am discouraged to do so. Thank you, Jen! And, please note that my case scenes may be inaccurate at times because well I am not a cop, and I am going with whatever google tells me. So, I apologize if my scenes are off and what not! Anywho, the same disclaimer applies. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me some love down below!

* * *

Olivia strolled into the 1-6 Special Victims squad room at around eight in the morning; she carried a brown drink tray that held four Starbucks cups on it while the other her other hand held her glasses and phone. Her brown eyes watched her newest Sargent and one of her best detectives, also girlfriend huddle together by Amanda's desk engrossed on the yellow notepad that held scribble notes that laid on the blonde's desk. Olivia felt proud at how well her unit worked together, and how sync they are with one another, that she couldn't help but smile.

"I brought coffee," Olivia announced, grabbing their attention.

Amanda and Fins head snapped up; their eyes fell on their lieutenant. Fin was the first to stand up from his seat and walk over to Olivia, graciously taking the coffee cup from the tray she held, each cup had their name written on it. Taking the first sip of coffee, he was dancing inside after tasting the caramel espresso that woke his taste buds. "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia took the notion upon herself on placing Amanda's cup on the corner of her desk, since she had not moved. "Americano with a dash of whole milk and a single packet of sugar, right?" She smiled.

" _Right..."_ her southern accent drawling out the letter 'r,' while a coyly smile appeared on her face, as her hand reached out for the cup that sat on the corner.

Carisi rushed into the squad room," morning rush hour..." he breathed out, his hands waved in midair as if he was trying to catch his breath. "Coffee?"

Olivia extended her arm with the drink tray in hand, and Carisi with no hesitation grab the cup with his name on it. "Did I miss anything?" He asked before taking a long sip of his cup.

"Uh, no we are just about to brief. Rollins and Fin-" she prompted the two to start off the briefing.

Fin sat on the edge of his desk, his eyes locked with Olivia's, "our witness Eric Lopez and Jake Ryan, both nineteen, no priors clean record. Young wanna-be gang members, trying to fit in. They were heading back to Lopez crib after a party that started getting a little too rowdy for their liking."

"They each said they were walking down the street when Lopez and Ryan heard two male voices from the abandoned home; so the witnesses hid behind the dumpster when they heard the two suspects walking out the home. Lopez and Ryan both said that the two males did not speak English, that they spoke Thai or some Asian language." Amanda chimed in, she leaned back into her computer chair, one leg crossed over the other while the yellow notepad laid on top of it.

"We interviewed them separately; their stories match the others. They also said they've seen the suspects carrying out a medium-large size red cooler and placed it on the back of the black minivan." Fin added before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, and they couldn't see their faces because they wore all black and it was dark. However Lopez said that one of the guys that was facing outwards while carrying the cooler was wearing a black ski mask," Amanda added, her eyes now glaring back at Olivia's brown.

Olivia had already discarded the drink tray; she placed her right hand on her hip while the other held her coffee, biting the inside of her cheek as she took in the information. "Okay, good..that's something. We will get more details when one of the girls wake up. In the meantime, Sonny was forensic able to give us any helpful information?" She questioned, her body now turned facing to the young detective.

"The one thing we noticed is one of the girl's bedroom, uh- Mai Arak bedroom window was open. However no fingerprints were found, and the other two according to the mothers had been missing since early afternoon," Carisi added.

"And the parents didn't report them missing?" Fin blurted.

"They did. However, the officers over at Queens police department send them home since the girls haven't been missing for twenty-four hours," Carisi answered, shaking his head at the nonsense.

Amanda rolled eyes, "they are a five and six-year-old girls, where the hell would they go on their own?" She snorted, her fingers running through her hair, nails scraping her scalp. "I know if it was my daughter that had gone missing, and they told me that…" she chuckled "all hell would break loose, that's for damn sure." She finished.

Olivia eyes locked with Amanda's. The words that spoke out of Amanda's lips did something to her, a sense of warmness filled any loose gaps in her. She wondered, if Amanda too ever thought of starting a family with her, the possibility of having kids together. "Liv!" Fin's voice halted her train of thought," Yes, sorry..what did you ask?"

"Any new on the other girls?" Fin asked for the second time, shaking his head at the obvious train of thought Olivia was.

"They're recovering from surgery; the head nurse will give us a call when one of them wakes the meantime, Fin, take a two-hour catnap in cribs. Rollins, my office, please."

Amanda rolled her eyes at the request from her lieutenant. She stood up from her chair and followed the older woman, and she would be lying if she wasn't checking out curves and thick assets that her girlfriend displayed. The way her skinny black trousers embraced her lower body with pure perfection. The way her dark green long sleeve blouse with a collar and buttons at front, with the two front buttons, undone; brought out her smooth olive skin, radiating like a summer's tan even though they were in the middle of fall. Amanda closed the door behind her as soon she entered the office, leaning against it. "Yes?"

Brown eyes locked with blue. Olivia leaned against the front of her desk, her hand playing with the necklace she wore. "I wanted to check in."

"Check in?"

"If...um, we're okay?" Olivia mumbled nervously.

Amanda relaxed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as a smile appeared, "We're okay," she whispered.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Olivia inched closer to the blonde.

Amanda shook her head lightly, "I wasn't mad. I was disappointed. I was looking forward to having dinner with my girlfriend and telling her about how my meeting went."

Guilt filled Olivia, she reached out and took Amanda's hand in hers, their fingers intertwined with the one another's. "Manda' I am so sorry." She breathed, sincerely rolling out of the tip of her tongue with every word that came out.

Amanda squeezed their fingers together, they stood inches away from each other, and her lips craved for the brunette sweet lips, but she had to push that desire to aside for later that night. "It's okay, Liv. I was just, being childish. I -I.."

Olivia cut the blonde off, "no, you have every right to be mad and disappointed in me. I completely blew you off. I'm sorry."

"I know, and it's okay," Amanda replied.

Olivia dared herself to close the gap between them, to place her hands on the blonde's slender waist, and to claim the pink lips that are of her lover's, but her work ethics and common sense stopped her from moving one-inch closer, and instead, she returned the squeeze. "You come first."

"I know, and same here," Amanda comforted the older woman with gentle hand squeeze, the silent affection they were only allowed to display.

They stood still for a few moments, squeezing each other's hand as every second tick. Their body yearning and urging to claim each other's lips and to be held in each other's arms. It was a dare that neither of them could complete, a torch light that inflamed within them pleading to die out before it scorches inside them. The heat of this flame crept out from their hearts down to their fingertips.

"Would you mind if I laid down in cribs for a few? Need to clear my head." Amanda quietly asked, her eyes never leaving Olivia's.

"Of course."

* * *

It was quarter past four in the afternoon, and Amanda alongside with Olivia sat in the hospital waiting area. They had gotten the call from the head nurse that one of the girls had woken up, and is ready to talk to them, with the request of being only female officers. Not a split second that Olivia hung up the phone call, she and Amanda rushed out the precinct. They sat patiently with their phone in hand, wasting time as they waited.

 _Was wondering, if I could see you later tonight, after work?"_

Olivia leaned back into her chair, bring her phone close to her chest; keeping the phone off Amanda's view. _"Fine. I will meet you at our usual at 9 pm."_

A few seconds after sending her reply, her phone vibrated against the palm of her hand," _Great! Looking forward to it, see you soon."_

"Lieutenant Benson?"

The raspy and tired voice distracted Olivia from her sending the new message, quickly she stood up putting her phone into her coat pocket, nudging the blonde to follow suite. Her eyes locked with the green pair that met hers, "Yes, I am Lieutenant Benson and this Detective Rollins."

"Um, unfortunately, I come with bad news." The doctor confessed.

"What's wrong?" Amanda jumped in.

Dr. Johnson eyes lowered, he sighed in tiredness and frustration. "I am sorry but Anali, the five-year-old had passed away not too long ago."

Amanda inhaled, her right hand covering her eyes as she turned, her back now facing the doctor. She was tired, and she was pissed off. Her mind cursing out at the demonic beings that did this hideous unforgiving crime.

"What happened?" Olivia questioned.

"She suffered an infection, her body shut down fairly quickly. The injuries she had sustained were too much for her tiny body to handle."

Worked up, Olivia shook her head. The red had begun to fill her veins; she wanted nothing more than to find the son of bitches that ended two precious lives and throw them in a cage where they belonged. "How's Parveen doing?"

"She's stable. Parveen was severely raped, we had to stitch her back up. We sent out the rape kit to your people."

"Can we talk to her?" Amanda chimed in, behind Olivia.

"Yes, but please make it quick. She is still a bit out of it, but Parveen parents are allowing her to speak to the both of you."

Dr. Johnson leads the two women to the PICU floor. Amanda's eyes scanned the glassed rooms as she walked down the PICU floor, her heart breaking at each sight of young children hooked up to machines, some without their parents there with them. The beeping sound coming from each room rang her ears, sending a high pitch sound causing her to wince at the pain that came with it. Her mind wonders how these parents who left their children were just able to abandon them alone in a scary environment, feeling helpless and unsure. Her thoughts stopped when Dr. Johnson stood in front of Parveen door, and nerves hit her. She followed the doctor and Olivia behind as they walked into the room, mentally preparing herself for how Parveen may look after her attack.

"Parveen, these lovely ladies are here to ask you some questions."

Olivia stepped around Dr. Johnson and stood along beside. "Hi Parveen, I am Olivia, and this is Amanda, we are police officers." She introduced in a delicate and warm matter, showing the young girl that laid on the bed her badge.

"Hi," Parveen whispered.

"I will leave you two at it." Dr. Johnson stepped out of the room, sliding the door behind him.

Olivia took it upon herself to sit on the empty seat next to her, reaching eye level with the young victim. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Tired," the young girl admitted, her right hand picking at her left fingernails nervously, her eyes looking away.

"We are just here to ask you some questions about what happened to you, sweetie. We want to catch the people that this to you and your friends. Will you help us?" Amanda asked, she stood next to Olivia, and she held her small memo pad along with her pen.

Parveen nodded.

"Okay great. Parveen, your mommy, and daddy told us that you went missing after school. Did you know this person who took you?" Olivia asked softly.

"No."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, so how did they take you?"

"He said he had a puppy. Asked me if I wanted to see her."

"Okay, umm, could you tell me how he looked like? Was he old? Was he a teenage, like from high school? Or was he like your dad's age?" Amanda asked as she wrote down the last statement.

"He looked like he was in high school."

"How do you know sweetie?" Olivia questioned.

"I have seen him walk into the high school, down the block. And he had school basketball sweater on."

"Okay good, good. You are doing great honey. Do you remember how this boy looked like?" Olivia leaned in, her eyes searching for the young girls.

"Umm…" Parveen paused. " He was tall like mommy, dark hair like mine. Blue eyes, his skin was like mine, mommy, and daddies." She added.

"Was there anything that stood out about him? Did he have an earring? Or um, maybe a birthmark on his face?" Amanda asked as she wrote on her notepad.

"He 's Indian. I saw him outside once talking to his nānī in Hindi." She paused for a moment, " he also had a long silver stick earring that came from here and here.." she added, explaining the industrial piercing best to her ability.

"Great, honey. That is helpful. Now, where did he take you?" Olivia asked.

Parveen eyes lowered, "He took me to a black van, and he gave me a shot that made me sleepy."

Amanda remained calm, "What happened when you woke up?"

"I was in a dog cage with another girl. I was scared." She cried.

Parveen's mother stepped to her daughter's side and grabbed her hand. " That's enough officers, please. My daughter needs her rest." She demanded.

Olivia inhaled, disappointed in the sudden halt to their questions, "Yes, of course. I would like to ask a few more questions, tomorrow, if possible."

Parveen's father shook his head, "No, absolutely not. She's traumatized enough", he hollered.

Amanda walked around to the front of the bed, inches away from the young girl's father, "Please, sir. We want to catch the men that this to your daughter and the other two girls. The other two have passed due to their actions, help us find them and put them away."

Parveen's father brown eyes found his wive's, her eyes pleading him to allow it. "Very well, but once it becomes too much for her, it's over."

"Yes, yes, of course." Olivia agreed as she stood from the chair. "We will be back tomorrow morning." She turned to face the young girl that laid on the bed, one eye cover with gauze and wires coming out of her gown. "You are a brave girl."

Dusk had started to fall, and the November's cold breeze assaulted their face as they walked passed the sliding hospital doors. Amanda zipped up her leather jacket, once again cursing herself for not wearing a heavier one but luckily for her she had a hoodie underneath. "I'm so fucking tired." She declared.

Olivia turned her head to face the blonde next to her; she can see the exhaustion on her lover's face. "Once we get back, you can go home and get some rest."

"What about you?"

They reached the unmarked patrol car, and Olivia stood by the driver's side, "I wish, but I have so much paperwork to catch up on," she explained as she got in the car.

"Okay, well I can't promise I will be able to wait up for you, but I will try."

Olivia's hazel eyes met tired blue eyes, "Don't worry, you just go home take a long hot shower and get some well-deserved sleep." She whispered as she leaned.

Amanda got the hint and leaned in, claiming Olivia's lips that she waited all day to capture. The kiss was a gentle and over before it begun, but it fed the hunger they had throughout the day. She unwilling pulled away, the brunette's scent filled her lungs and head. Her blue eyes sparked, "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed out; her brown eyes spark matched Amanda's.

It was ten at night, and she found herself standing in front of the ma and pa diner, staring at the window; looking inside. Her mind daring herself go inside but also telling her to leave, that is wrong. She had angle one shoulder and the devil on the other, taunting her. Her body trembled, not from the cold but from nerves that shook her core, it tried to shake off the feeling of what she is doing was wrong. Olivia's mind switched from Amanda to the other person; it was like a puppeteer pulling her heartstrings. _Shit_ , she cursed to herself. Her heart stopped as she turned to leave, her body bumping into who she was waiting for, and her breathing became nonexistent. The knots started to build a maze in her stomach; butterflies fluttered around it.

"Were you thinking of ditching me?"

Olivia swallowed the large golf ball size of emotions that wanted out, "No, of course not." She smiled.

 **Authors Note:** nānī = grandmother

 ** _Encourage me..._**


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors Note:** I made it my personal mission to post a new chapter every Monday, however this may not always happen because of my work crazy schedule. The reason I am posted this chapter up now is because I am very busy on Monday. Anywho, I have to admit I am enjoying writing this story, and I am loving the reviews I have been getting; please continue to leave them! I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave me some encouragement down below! :) Same disclaimer applies!

* * *

There was silence, her mind was vacant. If you had to picture it, it would be a pitch-black cave; not the slightest light could found. Uncertainty and tension flooded between them; she could feel his eyes across from her watch and stalk her every movement. It seemed like a dream; everything moved in slow motion around them. The way the waitress talked, even the way the steam from her coffee mug that vaporized into the air- it was painful. Her brown eyes were lowered, she refused to make eye contact, every emotion that she had put away, locked in a treasure chest in her heart had magically been open. She cupped her coffee mug with her hands, the heat from the cup burned her, but she was too numb to feel the pain.

"You look great, Liv."

Her eyes stayed lowered. "Thanks," She mumbled.

"Look at me." It wasn't a request but a demand.

Olivia shuddered at the demand. She wanted to resist, but her eye flicked up meeting the blue eyes that stared right at her. "You left me," She whispered.

His eyes closed as he sighed deeply, the guilt that he had pushed away had suddenly returned by Olivia's painful answer. "I had to."

"Not even a goodbye, Elliot," Olivia added.

"I couldn't- I couldn't deal. Everything was caving down on me. I had to get away," Elliot admitted.

"That's a bullshit excuse, El... and you know it," She snapped.

He placed his arms on the table, his hands folded together, his blue eyes once again locked with Olivia's. "I know." Elliot wanted to reach other for her, take her hands into his, but he knew it wasn't his right.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she leaned against the booth. Her heart began to beat hard, and her breathing became shallow. The pandora box had opened, his blue eyes brought back memories that had been locked away, the emotions that attached with every memory that rushed into her mind like a silent film.

"I never stopped thinking about you."

* * *

Amanda leaned on her side against the office door; she watched quietly at her lieutenant working on the endless of paperwork that flooded her desk. A small smile graced her face; she loved when Olivia would pin part of her hair back, and how the color of her purple long sleeve blouse brought out the color of her skin. The way her big framed glasses seem to cover most of her face. Softly, she knocked on the wooden door.

Olivia's head snapped up. "Yes?"

Amanda stepped slowly into the office. "Sorry to bother you, but the hospital called; Parveen is ready to talk."

Olivia removed her glasses, holding them between her thumb and index fingers. "Okay, let's go." She replied as she felt hesitation to make eye contact.

The car ride was silent, Olivia sat on the passage side staring out the window; she watched the fall leaves tumble down the pavement of her city. Her eyes glued on people that walked down the sidewalk, clenching onto their coats as they tried to keep some warmth. Everything was in slow motion; it had started to drive the older woman crazy; her life had suddenly turned into an episode of the twilight zone that held no end in sight. She sat slumped against the passenger door; her head rested against her side window while her brown eyes stared at nothing. Sunlight had begun to fall, slowly turning into dusk while the November wind picked up, rolling leaves and pile of trash across the streets. It was the slow motion of everything around that drove her insane, the bickering inside her head between her demons that wouldn't shut the fuck up for one second, and the thoughts of another pair of blue eyes that had once again captured hers. Her mind was a replay. Last night being rewind and replayed in her head, over and over again. His blue eyes looked at her with such plea for forgiveness and want, the way he laughed when she told him that she was now the lieutenant of SVU, it was a laughter of being right; he always knew she would rank up. She could still feel the burns from where he touched her. Her hands and fingers, her back when he hugged her goodbye, her ear when he whispered: 'I missed you,' into hers as they hugged. What burnt the worst was her cheek, near her lips where he placed a single goodbye kiss before he turned and walked away.

Olivia had been so lost in her thoughts that she was oblivious to how Amanda would watch her from the corner of the eyes as she drove them to the hospital. Amanda's eyes flicked back and forth between the road and to her silent girlfriend, she knew something was on Olivia's mind, maybe it was the case. Whatever Olivia's thoughts had gone in, she didn't feel her blue eyes watch her like she usually does, but Amanda unable to stand the silence any longer, she decided to initiate the conversation.

"What time did you end up getting home last night?" She asked softly, her eyes focusing back on the road.

Olivia thoughts were stopped by the blonde's sudden question; she turned to face the blonde. "Oh, not till past midnight. You were knocked out," She stammered.

Amanda nodded. "Seems like you didn't get much done, you have piles of work on your desk," She said with a chuckle.

Olivia chuckled, nervously. "Yeah, well you know how they want everything to be perfect to the tee."

Amanda smiled. "Right." Her right hand reached out across to take Olivia's, her blue eyes focused on the road. She didn't notice Olivia's hesitation or even slight pull for a moment before taking her hand into hers.

A wave of guilt splashed into Olivia; this wasn't like her. She was never the type of person who wound around sneaking behind anyone's back; she was always faithful and honest with her thoughts and feelings. The devil that stood on the left side of her shoulder told Olivia to keep her mouth shut, that Amanda would not understand what she and Elliot had. Her thoughts went back and forth between Amanda and Elliot. Deep down Olivia knew this was a lie, which her demons were deceiving her.

Olivia was lost in her torment that she had not realized that they had arrived at the hospital when Amanda lightly shook on her left shoulder, and she jerked at the unexpected touch. "Sorry," the blonde said before adding: "We're here."

"Okay, great." She smiled softly, her eyes still looking out her window as she undid her seat belt.

Her brown eyes watched the blonde walk ahead of her, for a split second, she had forgotten all about Elliot. It was only Amanda. Olivia's eye scanned at the petite figure in front of her. She forgot how the black slacks made her legs look thicker than they are and how nicely they draw out her small curves. She loved the way the wind blew her soft blonde lock to the side as it was up on high ponytail. The way her cream color peacoat hugged her small waist, showing it off.

It was a quarter past five in the evening when Olivia and Amanda walked into the hospital. The hospital was relatively quiet; the main lobby reception was preparing to leave for the day when they walked passed her, greeting her with a warm smile. They continued to walk down the earth tone color hallway that leads them to the elevators. Classical music played as the elevator door shut in front of them, Olivia leaned back against the shiny wall, her head tilted back and eyes closed.

"You okay?"

Amanda abrupt question startled her, she turned her head to the left, slowly opening her eyes. The traditional elevator music ringing in her ear, her mind suddenly became foggy, confused about the questioned the blonde had just asked.

Brown met blue.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Amanda leaned against the corner of the opposite side of Olivia, her eyes observing the brunette. She bit her bottom lip lightly, uncertain if she should even repeat the question when Olivia's mind was elsewhere. Amanda couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, everything was fine at home, and between them. She thought, maybe it was just the case. Olivia sometimes became so invested in certain cases, and it tended to invade her thoughts. "Nothing," She whispered.

And saved by the ding, the elevator door opened; Amanda watched as Olivia hurriedly stepped out and walked down the cartoon drawn PICU walls, with her following the older woman's tracks.

Olivia knocked softly on the glass door; she stepped aside when the victim's mother slide the door open for her. "Thank you."

Amanda and Olivia walked into the PICU room, they smiled and said their hello's to the Parveen parents before turning their attention to the young victim.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Amanda asked as she stood in front of her bed.

"I am okay, I guess," She whispered.

Olivia circled the bed and stood by her side, her knees touching the bed rails. She nodded and smiled. "That's good to hear. Are you sure you're ready?"

The young girl nodded.

Amanda pulled out her memo pad and pen. "Parveen, you said a high-school boy asked you if you wanted to see his puppy and you woke in a dog cage-" She paused. "What happened when you woke up?" She asked gently, her eyes flicking back between the young victim and the victim's parents.

"Um, this guy took me out the cage, and I was blindfolded."

"Okay, did this man say anything to you or anyone else?"

Parveen shook her head.

"No. I already remember two other girls crying. One of them was in my class; we were friends. I was scared."

Olivia frowned, she noticed the tears rolling down the young girl's cheek. "You're doing great sweetie, just a couple of more questions."

Amanda bit her bottom lip in hesitation. "Is there anything else you remember?"

"Um, they gave me another shot, and I was asleep, but when I woke up I heard him talking. He was speaking in Hindi."

Olivia looked back the young detective, a glimpse of hope appeared in their eyes. "Okay, what did he say?"

"He said: she is too sick, we can't use her."

"Sick?" Amanda asked.

"He saw my scars on my chest." The young girl whispered, pulling up her gown, revealing the scars on her chest.

"She had open heart surgery when she was a baby. She was born with a heart condition." The mother explained, stepping closer to her daughter.

* * *

"So, we're looking at organ trafficking," Olivia announced. She stood in front of the whiteboard, her eyes on her detectives and Sargent. She and Amanda had returned to the precinct not too long after the short interview with the young victim.

"And the rape? That was what?" Fin asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know, but we need to find this high-school kid. He is our only way to these guys," Olivia explained. "Rollins and Carisi, I want you both to visit Queens high-school tomorrow morning. He can't be hard to find. He is an of Indian descent teenage boy with blue eyes and plays on the basketball team. And Fin, tomorrow I want you to pay a visit over at the gang unit, for any information they could give us."

"Copy, Lieu." Sonny jumped from his seat and headed to his desk, Amanda and Fin trailing behind him.

"For now, we don't have much to go on, and it's getting late. Go home.'

Olivia walked into her office, closing the door behind her, once again not feeling the blonde's blue eyes staring right at her. She circled her desk and sat on her office chair with her iPhone in hand. She unlocked her phone and clicked on her text messages. _When can I see you again? We have a lot of catching up._

She closed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath, and quickly without thinking she began to type her message and hit send _. I am free now._

A couple of minutes later, her phone soon vibrated against her wooden desk, and quickly she clicked on her newest message _. Meet me at our usual; I'll have coffee ready for you._


End file.
